warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Mui'gam
Yeowch. This is going to cause a stir. This screams NCf. Supahbadmarine 22:08, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Prepare to have a world of hurt delivered to you by nearly every admin and featured user! --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 00:17, December 5, 2010 (UTC) No joke! This has got to be the most NCF thing I have seen yet. Supahbadmarine 00:18, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Mortals cannot survive within the Warp. Sorry. Supahbadmarine 00:50, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm just counting down the seconds till Dark Seer just deletes the whole article. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 00:53, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Actually it is kind of a shame. Despite being completely illegal and pretentious, it was fairly well written. Supahbadmarine 00:56, December 5, 2010 (UTC) When you move an article all content is transfered as is. So make sure to go back and edit anything that references the previous name. Supahbadmarine 02:38, December 5, 2010 (UTC) (Facepalm) Okay. *sigh*. Where do I start? MOAR CHAOS GODS? anyway... Most of his aspects are already taken by other entities! Destruction '''- Malal '''Domination - Depends. Malal is chaos and domination Death - Khorne Disorder - Malal Despair '''- Slaanesh '''Defile - Nurgle Deformed - Nurgle Desire - Slaanesh Other NCF stuff The chaos gods do not fear anything, so you have to remove them fearing this guys great power. Mortals cannot survive in the warp... as Supahbadmarine pointed out. Other than that.... Other than that. I like this gods name, and his symbol. But so far he can ONLY be a god of Darkness and Distrust. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 05:08, December 5, 2010 (UTC) He already knows. I am trying to help him rewrite the article. Supahbadmarine 05:10, December 5, 2010 (UTC) okay cool. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 05:11, December 5, 2010 (UTC) It has not been easy. He did not even know about article talk pages. Supahbadmarine 05:13, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i probably was a bit harsh. Meh it happened to me too, just look at this talk page for example! --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 05:17, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know. Then again, the more controversial an article is the better it is. Supahbadmarine 05:23, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Exactly --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 05:26, December 5, 2010 (UTC) New name, new aspects, same symbol, enjoy. Also the Pictures I want to put on our from google, am I allow to put them on then? Primarch11 Also I would like some more comments on my space marine chapter if thats to much to ask. Space Primates Primarch11 You know, instead of writing you name it would probably be easier to use the signature button. Supahbadmarine 06:48, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Some Suggestions Firstly I would like to say that I like this article, I think it's very original. I also think a few things need to be changed. The Callufrax To start with: Chaos Gods live in the Warp. It is perfectly fine to call a particular area of the Warp somethign different, but it is in the Warp. So for instance, the Callufrax section could be written something like this: 'Somewhere away from the Eye of Terror is a Warp Rift called the Callufrax, an area where the warp co-exists with real space. If having something that intrigues Mui'gam, leads them to Mangurali'tan, the realm of Mui'gam where he and his followers reside. There are several different areas of Mui'gam.' The Trophy Room This part sounds very similar to a Gehemehnet, a giant obelisk built by the forces of Chaos (usually the Word Bearers) that channels Warp energy into a planet, turning it into a Daemon World. I suggest that this section be rewritten something like this: 'Whenever followers of Mui'gam conquer a world, they raise a Gehemehnet to channel Warp Energy into the planet, transforming it into a Daemon World. Mui'gam rewards those followers, permitting them to rule that world in his name and to recruit from that world.' I also strongly urge you to go check out Lexicanum http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Main_Page it's a wonderful source of ideas and a great help in keeping things canon-friendly.Jochannon 12:40, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I had a feeling you were a D&D fan. Supahbadmarine 19:46, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Why do you say that? Jochannon 12:38, December 6, 2010 (UTC) The names of some of the generals on the original article were also those of the 9 Dukes of Baator from D&D. Plus those pictures are D&D devils. Supahbadmarine 18:42, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Also I feel like I was unclear. I was refering to Primarch11 with the D&D fan comment. An unimportants side note, the Pride Dragon picture is Tiamat, the D&D goddess of evil dragons. Supahbadmarine 19:08, December 6, 2010 (UTC) You should go to Cal XD and Imposter101 and request a rivalry between the Brotherhood of Mui'Gam and Syrath's Warriors. Also on a n unnrelated note, would everybody stop referencing Malal. He has not been canon for a while now, in 40k or Fantasy Battle. His surrogate in the 40k universe is called Malice, and his followers are the renegade marines, the Sons of Malice. Supahbadmarine 15:35, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay people. Why is this article suddenly NCF? He has made some major changes and it is no longer the monstrosity that it once was. Can anybody explain the problem to me? Supahbadmarine 21:15, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I can understand that but Mui'gam's representation of greed is different. His greed is possession and objects while Slaanesh's lust stands for pleasure and desires. How about if I take out the cunning part and rearrange the beginning part of his powers soon the rival the others? Then will it be fair? Primarch11 01:38, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Also I like to thanks Superbadmarine for defending me. Primarch11 01:39, December 19, 2010 (UTC) You are welcome. Personally I think you have some good ideas, and I would hate for you to be discouraged by a rough start. Supahbadmarine 01:41, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Can you guys please take the NFC category off now. I think I shown that this article is okay now. Primarch11 20:10, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Primarch, I just realized that I don't quite understand the disposition of Mui'gam's followers. To me they just seem like a bunch of Chaos Undivided Marines that happen to pledge their allegiance to Mui'gam. You should put some work into developing their style. I suggest making a special unit that only Mui'gam followers can become. Supahbadmarine 18:58, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate that you took my suggestion. I would like to offer some criticism though. The idea of the Plunderers fits your well, however it is only natural for a Chaos Marine of any kind to seek the best equipment possible. I have some suggestions for you. Following with your idea of taking others weapons, you could have marines that use magnetic weaponry. This would allow them to pull the weapons from their enemy's hands, or sned them flying by repelling their armor. Second is that you could have wealth based weaponry. Marines with special weapons that fire globs of molten gold, literally gilding their enemies to death, and turning them into a trophy. I think whatever unit should have highly flashy armor, decorated with the individuals wealth. Because of Mui'gams blessing, the more extravagant the armor the more protection it would offer. I have said my piece. I hope you find this helpful. Supahbadmarine 20:17, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Drawings Aww man. If you drew those , then you draw like a pro. I wish I could draw like that. TEACH MEH!!! AH COMMAND YOU TO-AH!!!!